1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote handling machine, and more particularly, to a banknote handling machine that sorts genuine banknotes and banknotes other than genuine banknotes.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been many cases where counterfeit notes (for example, counterfeit banknotes) are mixed in genuine banknotes. For example, banknote handling machines, which can authenticate banknotes, have been used in banking organs in order to sort a lot of banknotes.
A banknote handling machine in the conventional art recognizes the kinds (denomination, orientation, face/back, and authenticity) of banknotes, stacks the banknotes in stackers according to the recognition results, and stacks counterfeit notes or abnormally transported banknotes (hereinafter, referred to as “rejected banknotes”) in a rejection stacker.
However, since not only are banknotes determined as counterfeit notes sorted, but counterfeit notes and abnormally transported banknotes are mixed in the rejection stacker, there has been a problem in that an operator needs to pick out counterfeit notes from rejected banknotes stacked in the rejection stacker after banknotes are stacked.